Broken, Harry Styles Fanfiction
by Iluvharrystyles
Summary: When you lose everything you had,  You feel broken.  When you lose the people you love,  You feel broken.  But when you fall in love with someone that would die for you,  Your feel complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Broken, Chapter One_

Tears kept streaming down my face waiting to see the most horrific thing in my life. My parents. Dead. My arms were wrapped around my waist as I continued to shake as if I was a cat soaked to the bone. A hand was placed on my cold fragile shoulder, making myself shiver. It was time.

"Are you ready to see your parents Isabella?" Doctor Styles asked.

I was never use to anyone calling me by my full name, but in this situation I didn't want to address it. Slowly, I sat up following the doctor to the room that held my dead parents bodies. Lifeless, and never moving forward bodies. Once we reached the room, Doctor Styles opened the door revealing my parents. I walked over slowly breaking down crying.

Doctor Styles left the room for me mourn alone in peace and quiet. Their bodies were drenched in their own blood. God why are you putting me through this, and why now? I asked myself. I grabbed a hold of my mother's hand not caring that there was blood all over it. She was my mother and I loved her to death so nothing could keep me away from her.

A small knock was placed against the door, and I sat on the ground quietly. Slowly the door opened and it was the local priest with one of his helpers. He walked over to me holding out his hand for me to take. I slowly got myself up with the priest help, watching him begin prayers for my parents. I kept my eyes closed the whole time while he read out the prayers from his bible which was held by one of his helpers.

"Excuse me for a moment…"I said running out of the room.

I ran fast as I could out the door of the hospital seeing people stare at me as if I were crazy. Without looking I rammed into something that felt like a brick wall. I covered my eyes still crying, not getting up from the cold, and rocky sidewalk.

"Oh my, miss are you alright?" A deep English accent man asked.

I sat there silently not even looking up to see his face. My life was shattered, and there was nobody and I repeat nobody to care for me during this horrible time in my life. My aunt and uncle despised me because they thought I was some whore trying to hook up with their son who is my cousin. He was the one trying to hook up with me. His parents, my aunt and uncle founded out and blamed it on him. But as stupid as I am, I took the blame since I was older and more responsible. I never liked my aunt and uncle because they always doubted me and my parents because we weren't as wealthy as them.

My grandparents are all dead due to all having cancer. My mother's mother died of breast cancer three years ago when I was fifteen. My mother's father died of lung cancer when I was five so I barely remember him. For my dad's side, both of his parents died of pancreatic cancer on the same day, which was their anniversary.

"Miss are you alright?" The man with the deep English accent asked again.

I felt a warm pair of eyes rest upon me as if they were two angels floating above me. I finally looked up seeing two warm green eyes look at me sympathetically. He kneeled down in front of me lifting my chin up slightly.

"Now what's wrong hun?" He asked.

"Death…." I mumbled.

His hands soon grabbed a hold of my waist, lifting me back up. I regained my posture beginning to stare into his eyes. I realized that I had mascara all over my face and my hair was a ratty mess. He gave me a cheeky smile whipping away a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Let's get you inside, its freezing out here." He said wrapping his arm above my waist.

We walked silently inside the hospital together grabbing everyone's attention. Once we reached the room the held my dead parent's bodies, a door suddenly came open revealing Doctor Styles.

"Oh Harry, what are you doing here?" Doctor Styles asked.

"Helping this nice young lady to where she needs to be, and you left your cell phone at home." He said handing Doctor Styles his phone.

"Thank you son, now excuse me there is an emergency up on the third floor." Doctor Styles said before making his way to the elevator.

There was a moment of silence due staring into each other's eyes. I was completely mesmerized by his deep green eyes that shined when the light hit them at the perfect angle. I forgot why I was even here for a moment.

"Thank you." Was all I said trying to get out of our stare.

"You're welcome….?"

"Isabella, but people usually call me Bella." I stated, yet whipping another tear strolling down my cheek.

A smile went across his face, revealing his magnificent dimples and shiny white teeth. I blushed looking down at my feet before grabbing a hold of the door handle leading me into the scary white room.

"Wait, before you go…could I call you some time?" Harry asked, and I nodded my head.

Harry handed me his phone which was an iPhone 4s. I put my contact under Bella xo, putting in the seven digits that was my cell phone number. Once I finished I handed his phone to him, flashing one last smile before making my way into the room.

"I'm sorry for leaving Pastor Tom, just over whelming that's all…." I said quietly.

"No need to worry my dear, it's alright. I understand it is a very hard time for you but…something good will come out of this. I can sense it right now in this very hospital that something good will happen or did already my dear. Trust me." Pastor Tom stated, and I think he was right.

When you lose everything you had,

You feel_ broken_.

When you lose the people you love,

You feel_ broken_.

But when you fall in love with someone that would die for you,

Your feel complete.


	2. Chapter 2

_Broken, Chapter Two_

I lay in on my bed for hours crying about my parents, remembering all the good times we had together when I was a child. I remember when I was eight, I accidently sprayed the whipped cream on my parents which started the war. The kitchen was completely ruined when my parents surrendered to me and my awesome ways. We had to get the whole kitchen redone because the whip cream would not come out of the marble or tile.

My favorite memory as a child with them was when we all went on a trip to Hawaii just the three of us. We flew there first class on Jet Blue airways which was my first time ever flying. After that I was terrified of heights. My parents and I built sand castles, went swimming with all the wild life, relaxed on the beach, and learned how to surf. I haven't surfed in three years due to the horrible weather and the tiny waves here in London. But that didn't stop me when I was little. My parents and I went to all the tropical places possible to keep surfing the magnificent waves. We went to the Bahamas, Caribbean, Australia, Mexico, and Africa. We did a pattern going to each place again. First Australia, next Bahamas, after Mexico, then Caribbean and lastly Africa which was my favorite.

To take me out of my memories, my doorbell began to ring giving me a head ache. I lifted myself up from my bed, slowly making my way down the stairs to the door. As I opened the door, my family's lawyer came in with a brief case. I shut the door, guiding him into the kitchen as he placed his brief case on the island.

"We have to talk about the Will Bella." Nathan my parent's lawyer said.

We both sat down on the stools as he pulled out my mother's and father's will explaining everything that's going to happen. I shook my head the whole time in agreement. Then it was time to tell me about where the money is going.

"Your mother had two hundred thousand in the bank and it is all going to you. For your father, he had eight hundred thousand saved up only for _you_. The money has been transferred into your account and is ready to be spent wisely. I just need you to sign these papers for me and I will be on my way out." Nathan said.

My eyes were still widened with shock that I had one million dollars in my account. I never knew my parents saved up all that money for me, which was initially for college but I wasn't planning on going anymore. I signed the papers with my very fancy script sliding it back to him.

"I'm Very sorry for your loss Bella, your parents were amazing." Nathan said trying to comfort me.

"Thank you for your sympathy Nathan." I said giving back a little smile.

"Oh there is one more thing we need to discuss. You can take the time you need to decide this but would you like your parents to be buried or cremated?" Nathan asked packing up his belongings.

"Cremated." I replied instantly.

I never wanted my parents to rot in the ground with nothing but bugs and dirt. When they are cremated, I will put them in a box that I would take everywhere I go knowing they are always here by my side.

"Very well then Bella, I will send a note to the people who do the job and will be taken care of immediately. I must be off now sweetie, notify me if anything goes wrong okay?" Nathan asked before escorting his way out.

"I sure will Nathan, and thank you again." I said before he left the premises.

I walked to the fridge pulling out a pitcher of freshly squeezed lemonade my mother made the other day before she left on her vacation with my father. My parents have been wanting to go on a twentieth anniversary and be to themselves. I understood completely and I was happy for them. All my friends parents were either divorced or always fought over the most stupidest things. This was the reason that my parents never let me sleep over my friends house's. The sleepovers would always be here at my house, or we would camp out in the park and try to scare everyone that we could coming our way.

I loved that my parents never lost the spark that they had when they first met. It was unforgettable the way they looked at each other. Always there to comfort each other in their worst times. Like when my mom's mom died, my dad would watch her taking days off from work for two weeks before my mom insisted that she was fine.

My thoughts were interrupted once again due to my phone vibrating like crazy in my back pocket. I pulled out my phone pressing the answer button not checking who it was.

"Hello?" I asked sitting down on the worn out couch in my living room.

"Oh hey Bella, it's Harry." He said.

"Oh…." I said trying not to sound rude.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight at The Olive Garden. I invited my friend Louis but he bailed on my at the last minute. So I thought since you're in a bad state why not ask you to come with me…." Harry said.

"Erm, yeah sure. I can come. What time should I meet you there?" I asked.

"No don't worry about that, I will come and pick you around 6:30 good for you?" He asked.

"You don't have to Harry…." I insisted.

"No, it would be very rude of me not to pick you up. Where do you live?"

"130 Carter Drive, a little cottage on the left. You won't miss it." I said.

"Okay good, I'll see you at 6:30 then. Bye Bella." Harry said before hanging up.

I placed my phone on the coffee table resting in front of me. A smile grew on my face but suddenly disappeared. I realized that I could live in the empty house that my parents once lived in but not anymore. It was time for me to move on from this place and start over somewhere else here in London. I slowly got up from the couch making my way up to my bedroom.

Once I was inside, I pulled out my laptop that rested under my bed and began to look for apartments for sale. I went on .uk. I made my budget three hundred and twenty five thousand dollars since it included all my favorite three numbers. I started from most expensive apartments, and none really looked like it would be. But then one really caught my eye; two bedroom, one bath apartment fully furnished. A smile came across my face instantly while looking through the pictures. The furniture was just what I hoped for but better. I offered three hundred thousand not trying to go over my limit or be at my limit.


	3. Chapter 3

_Broken, Chapter Three_

I looked back at my clock noticing it was four thirty and I only had two hours left to get ready which is a perfect amount of time for me. I left my laptop on my bed walking to my own bathroom. Shutting the door behind me, I turned on the shower removing my clothing making my way in. I let the warm water trickle down my body as I washed my hair with vanilla shampoo and conditioner. After washing my hair, I began to shave my legs still letting the warm water hit me softly.

Once I finished taking care of myself in the shower, I sat down at my makeup table in my towel. My hair was also wrapped up in a towel to dry as I began to apply my usual makeup. I would just go for a natural color other than dark slutly colors like black or a really dark purple. I put on my usual pale foundation then I applied a light Smokey brown that complimented my green eyes perfectly. I put a light amount of blush on my cheeks and a cream colored lip gloss.

Now time for the monster, the web, my hair. I walked into the bathroom once again removing the towel from my head. Looking at myself in the mirror I finally decided what I was going to do with my hair. I pulled out my light blue hairdryer and brush, beginning to blow dry my hair till it was smooth as a baby's bum. I finally finished straightening my hair with the blow dryer but it looked to plain. I took a little piece of my hair and decided to braid it and clip it to the back of my head with a bobby pin. Once I did that my hair finally looked complete and so did my makeup.

It was now six o'clock and I still didn't know what I was going to wear at all. I decided to wear a short red flowing party dress over a pair of jeans. I slipped on a pair of light brown flat boots and put on my dark gray wool coat. I looked at myself in the mirror on last time before grabbing my bag that held my wallet, phone and an extra lip gloss.

I made my way down stairs, checking the time seeing it was six twenty. I waited in my kitchen checking if I had any missed calls or text messages from anyone which I highly doubted. As I predicted no one had called or even texted me while I was getting ready. I sprung out of my seat when my door bell began to ring. I placed my bag over my shoulder walking to the door. Slowly, I opened the door seeing Harry with a cheeky smile plastered across his face.

"Wow, you look great Bella." Harry commented which made me blush slightly.

"Thanks, so erm where are we going?" I asked as we walked to his car together.

"The Olive Garden. Have you been there?" He asked opening the passenger car door for me.

"Not in the past few months." I stated bulking myself up.

"So you pretty much forgot how their food tastes, didn't you?" He asked.

"Pretty much…" I said. "Listen I don't mean to be rude but from all the people you know you choose me to join you for dinner that you made reservations with someone else?"

"I know but I felt pretty bad for you yesterday, it's the least I could do." Harry said driving down the main road.

"Oh god, please don't give me the sympathy act. I've gotten enough of that that could last me a life time…" I said in the nicest way possible.

"Sorry Bells." He said.

For five minutes the car ride to Nando's was silent until I broke it. "My father use to call me Bells…" I said having a tiny smile on my face.

"Is it okay if I call you that? It suits you." He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, I sort of like the way you said it."

We shortly arrived to Nando's getting our reserved seats in the back of the restaurant fairly close to the kitchen. Once we sat down at our table, Harry began to stir up a conversation about his life.

"Well, my mother Anne died well got killed three years ago by a drunk driver. For my step-dad I still see him every month to see how he is and get to relax together. I treat him as if he was my real dad." Harry stated.

"My parents got killed by a drunk driver too, about four days ago." I said.

Soon our waitress came over getting our orders for the night. For me I ordered penne ale vodka, and a glass of chardonnay. Harry ordered fried salmon and a glass of beer for the night.

"Tell me about yourself Bells." Harry said taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, I'm 17 turning 18 on May 17, my favorite color is blue, I surf and play tennis, and I'm not going to college yet until I know what I want to do with my life. Um, I kind of have a shy personality but I could be pretty out going." I said sheepishly. "Enough about me, how about you?"

"Well, I'm 18 turning 19 on February 1st, my favorite color is green, I play football and baseball, and I'm currently working in a bakery not too far from here. Definitely not planning on going to college any time though. People say I'm a huge flirt, I can be pretty outrageous and don't give me too much to drink, it won't end well…" He stated.

"I'll be sure to remember that." I said winking.

Soon our food came and Harry was right, I completely forgot how their food tasted. The last time that I was here was three months ago for my best friend Carla's birthday. I loved coming here because I had tons of memories herewith friends and my parents.

Harry tonight was a complete gentleman and wasn't a pig while eating his food. We had a few laughs here and there but really just had a good time over all. We talked about our families, our past, and our hopeful future. After two hours of just talking, Harry called the waitress and asked for the check. She slid the check to him, having a seductive smile plastered on her face. I rolled my eyes, pulling out my iPhone from my bag checking the time. We got here at seven and it was almost nine thirty.

Once Harry paid the waitress with a reasonable tip we headed outside to the car. When we got outside a light winter snow came down which made me smile. Harry put his arm around me just above my waist walking me to the car, opening the door for me. I got into the car buckling myself up again as Harry did the same. We took off instantly onto the main road again towards my house.

We finally came to my house and the gentleman that Harry is, he opened the door for me helping me out. Slowly, we walked to the front door of my house saying our farewells.

"So, when can I see you again?" Harry asked.

"I can't Saturday but I'm free Sunday morning." I said taking out the keys from my bag.

"Yeah that would be great! Want me to text you the details sometime this week?" He asked.

"Sure, so um thank you for tonight I needed it. Good night Harry." I said kissing him on the cheek before walking into my house. "Wow…"


	4. Chapter 4

_Broken, Chapter Four_

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing like crazy on my bedside table. Slowly I got up from my bed stretching and yawning. I grabbed my phone from the night stand pressing the call button.

"Hey Izzy, its Carla." My best friend Carla said.

"Oh hey, what time are you coming to pick me up?" I asked leaning against my wall looking out the window.

"Say in two hours, its nine right now so I think eleven is a good enough time." Carla said.

"Yeah that works for me, I'll see you soon bye.." I said hanging up.

I threw my phone onto my bed making my way down the stairs. I wished I could smell the morning coffee that my mom would make for herself, and my father. My mom would make me tea since I hated coffee because it was way too strong for me. I walked into the kitchen, beginning to make the tea that my mother would constantly make me.

Once I finished making my morning tea, I turned on the flat screen in the living room putting on the morning news. To ruin my kind of good mood, the death of my parents came on making some tears stroll down my cheek. I changed the channel to the Jersey Shore to brighten up my mood once again which it did. I loved watching Nicole, aka Snooki be a drunk ass idiot on the beach.

When the show finally ended, I made my way back upstairs deciding what I was going to wear. I decided to wear black skinny jeans, and a white V neck shirt. Before I put on my white V neck, I put on a nude strapless bra then my shirt. I slipped on my black skinny jeans and black converse high tops. I walked into my personal bathroom, putting my hair up in a sort of messy bun and putting a black headband on that you could see even with my dark brown hair. After spending time in the bathroom I applied all of my daily makeup, grabbing my coat and bag making my way back down stairs.

While I was down stairs I opened the fridge in my kitchen taking out a water bottle to put in my purse. I heard a honking new from outside, knowing it was Carla. I walked out the front door locking it as I was outside. At a slow pace I walked to Carla's car, getting in the passenger's seat next to her.

"Hey hun, how you holding up?" Carla asked giving me a quick hug.

"Fine I guess. Just a little bit weird to me." I stated putting on my seatbelt.

"I know something that can brighten up your mood." She said turning on the radio, hooking up her iPod.

I watched Carla scroll threw her songs till she found the one that was our them song, _Sexy and I Know It_ by LMFAO. My mood suddenly brightened up because this song brought so many memories. The most hilarious was when we got drunk in the park after watching them perform their last song which was _Sexy and I Know It_. We rocked out to the song and fell every time we began to dance.

"Memories…." I said giggling.

"We are sexy, and we know it." Carla stated smiling.

"Oh yes we are, and always will be."

We finally arrived at our favorite mall, Westfield London Shopping Centre. This place became out favorite mall due to having our favorite place that nowhere else had, Laser Tag. People said we acted like five year olds on Christmas morning, but we didn't care. This is where Carla and I found our first actual boyfriends at the age of thirteen. But we both had our first kiss at the age eleven.

"We are here…Where do you want to go first?" Carla asked pulling into a parking space fairly close to the mall itself.

"Top Shop?" I suggested getting out of the car.

"Why not doll." She said linking arms with me.

We walked into the mall, making our way to our favorite store which is TopShop. I remembered when Carla and her boyfriend made out in a changing stall for five minutes until we all got kicked out. When we got inside, we both went exploring the shop.

I founded a Turnback Placket Grandad Shirt in a baby blue which was perfect for me. Then I found a Laced tee, Tiger Face Devoree Tee, Chiffon Placket Shirt, Animal Sequin Tunic, and Violet Panel Bodycon Dress. I went up to the cashier paying over three hundred dollars in cash, since I'm not ready do to bills just yet.

"Hey I'm still going to look around here, want to meet me at the food court?" Carla suggested.

"Yeah sure, just text me when you're done." I said making my way out of TopShop.

As I walked down to the food court not too far from TopShop, seeing a very familiar curly hair boy with a group of boys near the fountain. I wasn't in the mood the chat with boys I barely even knew, so to avoid them I walked around the fountain then turning into the food court. But with how I am with sneaking around, of course I sneeze right in front of them.

"Bells?" A deep husky voice asked which belonged to Harry.

"Erm, hey.." I said calmly.

"So what are doing here?" Harry asked.

"Just shopping with my mate Carla, she is just taking some more time in TopShop. We decided to meet here at the food court in few." I said.

"Oh okay well let me introduce you to the boys. This is Niall, we usually call him the Nialler." He said pointed to the boy with bright blonde hair. "Then we have Zayn, then Liam, and Louis the jokester of the group. Oh and the oldest…"

"Nice to meet you guys." I said nicely.

"You too Bella." Louis said pulling me into a bear hug.

"Louis you're going to suffocate her if you don't let go!" Harry yelled at Louis.

"Sorry, she smells like vanilla! You know how much I love vanilla!" Louis yelled which made me giggle.

"We all know….Sorry about him Bells he is kind of well you say crazy in the head." He said.

"Yep…" The rest of the boys said except for Louis.

"I could tell the minute I saw him…" I said giving a playful smirk, then getting a tap on the shoulder.

I turned around seeing Carla raising an eye brow at me smiling. I rolled my eyes at her as she made her way next to me, gushing over Niall.

"Erm, Carla this is Zayn, Niall, Liam, Harry and Louis." I stated.

"Why me last?" Louis shouted once again.

"Sorry Lou, I kind of just went in the order you were standing in. But the last gets the treasure chest…" I said letting out a little laugh.

"Yay!"

"Well we should get going Bells, we don't have all day." Carla stated tugging on my arm.

"Yeah we should, nice meeting you guys. Bye Harry." I said walking away with Carla.

Carla and I made our way to the food court, ordering both Ceaser salads and a bottle of water, Fiji water. Once we got our food, we both sat down at a booth in the back of the food court.

"Now who were they?" Carla asked taking a bite of her salad.

"Just friends, well now all of them are I suppose." I said drinking my water.

"How did you know them? They are all so gorgeous!" She stated.

"I met Harry at the hospital while waiting to see my parents to determine it was them. We just bumped into each other. The next day he invited me to join him for dinner and I kindly accepted." I said eating some of my salad.

"I noticed the way he was looking at you. It looked like he was mesmerized by you like you were an angel."

"I doubt that, were just friends nothing more." I stated.

"Maybe not for long, look who is coming to join us…"


	5. Chapter 5

_Broken, Chapter Five_

I turned around to see the boys all grabbing chairs from different tables pulling them up to mine and Carla's table. Carla had a smirk on her face while looking at Niall. I rolled my eyes taking on last sip of my water before they all sat down.

"Sorry if were interrupting you. Louis insisted that we had to keep you lovely ladies accompanied." Harry said.

"It's fine with us right Bella?" Carla asked looking at me.

"Yeah…" I said.

"I declare Bella is my new best friend from this point forward." Louis stated which all sent us into a state of laughter.

"As you wish Louis." I said sarcastically.

As everyone continued to talk, I continued to finish up my salad and water. I stood up grabbing my garbage and brought it to the garbage. Suddenly a hand was placed on my shoulder making me jump as if I was in a haunted house.

"Oh, sorry about that Bells." I could tell who it was due to him calling me Bells.

"No its fine. Did you need something?" I asked leaning against the garbage.

"Would you and your friend Carla like to join me and the guys for a fun game of laser tag? I know it sounds childish but the guys and I wanted to have some free time, and you guys are pretty much good friends. So what do you say, you in?" Harry asked.

"Sure, why not. When?" I asked as we walked back to our table.

"Tomorrow at noon." He stated as we sat down.

I sat down as well, scavenging through my bag for my phone. Once I finally found it, it revealed one missed message from an un-known number. I went into my voice mail, beginning to listen to the missed message. My face suddenly went from its dull look, to happy and ecstatic. My life is now finally going to start over.

"Yes!" I yelled happily throwing my arms up in the air.

"What are you so excited about Bella?" Niall asked.

"I just founded out that I got the apartment that I've been dying to get for the past few days." I stated happily.

"That's great girl, finally a new fresh start." Carla said pulling me into a bear hug.

"Hey guys, sorry to cut this short but I have to go. Eleanor wants to 'talk'." Louis stated standing up.

I gave a shy wave as everyone else said their goodbyes. Suddenly Zayn and Liam stood up, grabbing their belongings before waving to us goodbye. Now it was just Niall, Carla, Harry and I at the table. Carla continued to have a flirty conversation whispering into each other's ears. Soon, Niall broke the silence between me and Harry.

"So are you ladies joining us for laser tag tomorrow?" Niall asked.

"Yeah, definitely." I said giving a little smile.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Carla asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was going to tell you." I stated leaning back in my chair.

A half an hour pasted of all of us chatting getting to know each other fairly well surprisingly. I learned that Niall can play the guitar and is in love with Justin Bieber, which highly shocked me. I've never met anyone in my life that actually liked him, or obsessed over him.

"No offense to you Niall but, how do you find him a good singer? I mean he hasn't even hit puberty yet…" I said cautiously not trying to make him mad.

"Yes he has! Why does everyone think that?" Niall asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because he sings like a girl!" I stated.

"And you can sing any better?" He asked.

"Better than him…" I said a bit weary.

Then and there I felt a little weird because I pretty much made a bet that I could sing better than Niall's role model. I mean, I can sing but I doubt better than him. In Niall's perspective though.

"I'll remember this conversation Bella, just wait…" Niall said while laughing.

Soon another half an hour pasted, sending Niall and Harry on their way out. Carla and I said our goodbyes to them, again finding a store to go look in. Carla kept giggling while looking at her phone the whole time like a little girl.

"Now what's got you all giddy like?" I asked as we walked into Hollister.

"Niall and I are just texting." Carla said happily.

I finally began looking around in Hollister for anything that suited my fashion tastes. While I was looking around I found a white knitted sweater, a burgundy sweatshirt, a black sweater, a new pair of skinny jeans in black, dark blue and light blue. Once I finished looking around, I went to the cashier with my total being two hundred. I handed her the money making my way to Carla who was now waiting on line.

"Hey did you get what you want?" Carla asked.

"Almost. There was this one shirt tee that I liked but they didn't have any smalls." I said.

"I wish I was as skinny as you!"

"No you don't, trust me." I stated.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because when people look at me, they are disgusted at how skinny I am. It's not my fault that I'm this skinny; it's just the way I was made." I stated again.

"But boys gush over you!" Carla said positively.

I stood there silently for a moment thinking to whom would 'gush' over me. I've never noticed boys looking at me as if I was sexy, or just pretty. While in school I was the usual nerd with the glasses and acne. But now with contacts and no more acne due to proactive, boys find me attractive. I find it highly defensive when boys judge girls on their looks, not their true inner beauty.

"Name one." I said firmly as she got rung up.

"Hmm let me think. Wait duh, Harry friggin Styles you Dumbo." Carla stated.

"What! No way in hell he 'gushes' over me." I stated.

"Whatever you say Bella, whatever you say…."

I mean, no way in hell he would like me. Yes as friends, but not as a couple. But he does always looks at me, and smiles all the time while I'm around. He is a good friend to me due him comforting me after the death of my parents made him even closer. But still, I don't want to ruin a friendship and I know for a fact he doesn't like me. Or so I thought….


End file.
